


Na czarną godzinę

by Hek



Series: Różdżki i cekaemy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Major Illness, Post-First War with Voldemort, Prison, Retrospective
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Ostatnie godziny wojny i to, co nastąpiło później."A tamci już nadchodzą. Słyszę ich kroki. Jaki wyrok przynoszą? Przekleństwo pamięci czy amnestię zapomnienia? Słyszę kroki coraz bliższe. Nadciągają, dudnią galeriami, schodami, coraz liczniejsi. Wyczytują nazwiska. Słyszę wyraźnie, każde osobno, jak na apelu. Czekam mojej kolei."(...)I oto już: - Sturmbannführer Otto von Valentin!Wyprężam się na baczność - Jestem - melduję spokojnie, patrząc w zamknięte na głucho drzwi."A. Kuśniewicz, "Eroica"





	Na czarną godzinę

Przez chwilę był przekonany, że oślepł. Otworzył oczy, a mimo to, nadal otaczała go ciemność.

\- Poczekaj, poczekaj… - Ktoś go przytrzymał. Czyjeś dłonie badały jego szyję, czaszkę, wreszcie okolice twarzy. - Nie szarp się tak, bo sobie krzywdę zrobisz! Ej, ty tam! Pod ścianą! Podejdź no tu.

\- Nie jestem lekarzem - zaprotestował drugi głos, chyba młodszy.

\- A czy ja ci każę gościa kroić? Tutaj złap… i tutaj… O, dobrze. Nie puszczaj.

Rudolf poczuł nagłe szarpnięcie i ból, który znowu - tym razem na krócej - wyłączył jego świadomość. Głosy ucichły jak ucięte nożem. Wracały pojedynczo: najpierw ten starszy, zachrypnięty, potem młodszy, nieco piskliwy, wreszcie trzeci, który musiał należeć do kobiety.

Niestety, wracały też odczucia, w większości nieprzyjemne. Zimno. Twardo. Niewygodnie. Głowa pulsuje tępym bólem. Pali w gardle. Twarz, od czoła aż po wargi, pokrywa gorąca, lepka narośl.

Boli jak diabli.

Poczuł krótkotrwałą ulgę, gdy wilgotna szmatka zwilżyła mu czoło i dotarła do powiek.

\- Teraz spróbuj - zaproponował Zachrypnięty. - Dawaj, oficerku! Mówili, że twardy z ciebie facet. Głowę dam, że nie jest z tobą aż tak źle, jak wygląda!

Do mnie mówi, zrozumiał Rudolf. Tylko czego ode mnie chce?

\- Oszalałeś, Moose? Zostaw go, tylko mu zaszkodzisz!

\- I jeszcze będzie na nas, jak zdechnie - zgodził się młody. -  Jakbyśmy i bez niego mieli mało kłopotów!

Pić, chciał powiedzieć Rudolf. Dajcie mi pić. Proszę.

Zamiast tego tylko jęknął.

Spróbował rozkleić powieki. Najpierw zobaczył świetlne zygzaki, nic nieznaczące błyski, iskry i kręgi na wodzie, a potem jedno oko, chyba lewe, zaczęło wyłapywać strzępy obrazów.

Szara płachta w czyichś rękach. Miska - niebieska, plastikowa, wyszczerbiona na brzegach. Wreszcie twarz.

\- Dzień dobry, budzimy się, piękny poranek już nastał! - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna w czapce, zawadiacko zsuniętej na sam czubek głowy. Miał okrągłą, zbyt szeroką twarz i kilkudniowy zarost. - Ptaszęta świergolą w listowiu!

Pić, chciał powiedzieć Rudolf, ale zamiast tego zdał się na język gestów. Tak było bezpieczniej.

\- Co? W gardełku zaschło? - Facet, na szczęście, zrozumiał od razu. - Proszę uprzejmie, zawsze do usług! Nie jest to, co prawda, whisky z lodem, ale…

Woda wylewała się Rudolfowi z ust. Tylko kilka kropli dotarło do przełyku, co i tak nie miało większego znaczenia, bo nie był w stanie przełykać śliny. Łzy frustracji stanęły mu w oczach.

\- ...ale na razie musi wystarczyć. Drinka wypijemy kiedy indziej.

Znowu opadł na ziemię, zmęczony tak bardzo, jakby przebiegł co najmniej maraton. Co się z nim stało, do cholery? Dlaczego był słaby jak dziecko? Wiedział, kim jest, jak się nazywa, pamiętał nawet… mniej więcej… wydarzenia, które poprzedzały aresztowanie, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak się znalazł w TYM miejscu. W towarzystwie TYCH ludzi, kimkolwiek byli. Nie pamiętał też, żeby podczas oblężenia nabawił się tylu różnych dolegliwości.

\- Odsuń się od niego! - syknął chłopak spod ściany. Rudolf nie widział go zbyt wyraźnie, ale zgadywał po głosie, że nie może mieć więcej niż szesnaście, siedemnaście lat. - Szybko!

Mężczyzna w czapce wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co?

\- Ktoś idzie.

Chłopak miał rację: za drzwiami coś zastukało, zazgrzytał klucz, potem zdejmowany łańcuch, a na koniec poruszyła się klamka. Pielęgniarz Rudolfa wystrzelił jak z procy i w jednej chwili znalazł się po drugiej stronie celi - zdążył w ostatniej chwili, zanim do środka wparował strażnik, popychając przed sobą jakiegoś nieszczęśnika w podartych, cuchnących spalenizną, łachach.

Więzień runął na kolana i byłby zarył brodą w posadzkę, gdyby nie podparł się rękami. Niewiele mu to jednak pomogło - odroczyło tylko wyrok o parę sekund - bo chwilę później nadgarstki i tak załamały się pod jego ciężarem, a głowa uderzyła o beton.

Rudolf mocniej zacisnął powieki. Udawał, że nadal jest nieprzytomny.

\- I jak, Malfoy, wygodna miejscówka? - zakpił strażnik. Odsunął się od drzwi, dzięki czemu światło z korytarza zalało celę nieprzyjemnym, sinoniebieskim światłem jarzeniówek. - Apartament panu odpowiada? A towarzystwo? Wystarczająco interesujące?

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Lestrange słyszał jego świszczący, urywany oddech.

W głębi celi ktoś się poruszył.

Moose.

\- Za przeproszeniem, panie władzo… - odezwał się ze straceńczą brawurą. - Miejsca mało, dychać nie ma czym, a ten tutaj… Może chociaż wody by pan załatwił trochę więcej? I jakieś koce?

\- Koce? - powtórzył strażnik. - Koce, powiadasz? A ocknął się chociaż?

Rudolf nie miał wątpliwości, że chodzi o niego.

\- Eee, nie. Rzuca się tylko w malignie, gada od rzeczy. Gorączka go dręczy. Powinniście go do lazaretu zabrać, póki jeszcze żyje...

\- Już ty mi nie mów, Moose, co ja mam robić!

\- Ja nic nie mówię, panie władzo! To tylko sugestia. Jak zdechnie, to zaśmierdnie, a to żadna frajda siedzieć z umarlakiem w jednej celi. Ani to zdrowo, ani przyjemnie.

Strażnik nie skomentował, zrobił za to obchód celi, pochylając się nad każdym więźniem i świecąc mu w twarz latarką. Rudolf bał się, że mrugnie, ale całe szczęście warstewka zaschniętej krwi uchroniła go przed tym odruchem. Tamten przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, przejechał dłonią po strupach na jego twarzy, a potem poszedł dalej. Zadał parę pytań młokosowi, który odpowiadał półsłówkami, za co oberwał szturchańca w bok. Na koniec zamienił parę słów z kobietą. Błagała, żeby ją wypuścić - że czekają na nią córki, dziesięcio i czternastolatka - ale zyskała tylko tyle, że zgodził się przekazać im list, o ile będzie krótki i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek aluzji.

\- Koce i papier - podsumował, zanim wyszedł. W jego głosie zabrzmiało wahanie, jakby sam już nie wiedział, jaką rolę odgrywa w tym dziwnym spektaklu: kata, czy może wybawiciela.

\- I woda - podpowiedział Moose. - Dużo wody.

Strażnik pokiwał głową.

\- Przekażę wasze prośby dowódcy, ale nie wiem, co z tego wyniknie. Generałowi Moody’emu daleko do dobrej wróżki, zwłaszcza teraz, po tym wszystkim… Śpij dobrze, Malfoy - zwrócił się jeszcze do nowego więźnia, który ani się nie odezwał, ani nie poruszył - póki możesz, bo jak cię wezmą w obroty na przesłuchaniu, to więcej oka nie zmrużysz!

Rzuciwszy tę ostatnią groźbę, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł na korytarz,  zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. W celi znowu zapadła ciemność. Lestrange zadrżał, porażony paroksyzmem bólu, który wzmógł się tak niespodziewanie, jak wcześniej przycichł, ukołysany uzbrojonymi w szmatę dłońmi Moose’a. Teraz był wszędzie: w głowie, pod powiekami, w gardle, a nawet w żołądku. Przez kilka koszmarnych sekund sprawował niepodzielną władzę nad ciałem Rudolfa, a potem nastąpił rozbłysk światła i wszystko - obrazy, kształty, dźwięki, myśli - rozpadło się na milion kawałków.

 

*

 

\- Przekażę waszą prośbę dowódcy… - Chłopak, słysząc kroki na korytarzu, przerwał rozmowę i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Rudolf pokazał mu na migi, żeby nie zwracał na niego uwagi. - Ale nie wiem, co z tego wyniknie, sytuacja jest... Tak. Tak, oczywiście, o ile tylko pojawi się w biurze. Nie wiem, czy na pewno. Nie dostałem takich… Dobrze, sir. Do usłyszenia.

Zmęczenie, malujące się na twarzy adiutanta, wskazywało, że nie była to pierwsza tego typu rozmowa, jaką przeprowadził w ostatnim czasie - prawdopodobnie od rana spławił co najmniej kilkunastu (jeśli nie kilkudziesięciu) “zaniepokojonych obywateli”, którym grunt zaczynał palić się pod nogami. Nic dziwnego, armia Moody’ego była tuż tuż. Co prawda czekała na nią przykra niespodzianka w postaci Dołohowa i jego oddziałów, rozlokowanych w strategicznych punktach na obrzeżach miasta, ale wynik starcia pozostawał w sferze domysłów… niezbyt optymistycznych, prawdę mówiąc. Ci ostrożniejsi - lub po prostu bardziej odporni na propagandę - już parę dni temu opuścili dzielnicę rządową, a nawet kwartał ulic z Pokątną i Śmiertelnym Nokturnem, natomiast pozostali, spakowani i gotowi do drogi, czekali na znak. Rudolf, idąc dzisiaj do kwatery głównej, widział wiele opuszczonych sklepów, biur i prywatnych mieszkań. Spotykał też całe rodziny, które, obładowane bagażami, przechodziły przez bramki strażnicze, żeby po chwili zniknąć z magicznego Londynu raz na zawsze.

Szczury uciekały z tonącego okrętu

\- Dobra robota, Charlie. - Lestrange podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się papierom, które zawalały biurko. Były to głównie meldunki, ale nie brakowało też map poszczególnych dzielnic miasta. Zwłaszcza tych najbardziej narażonych na atak. - Niewdzięczna, ale cholernie potrzebna. Mamy coś nowego?

Wiedział, że nie powinien tu przychodzić - stacjonował teraz w zupełnie innym miejscu, daleko od centrum - ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, bo kwatera główna nadal była jego drugim domem. To tutaj najchętniej zasięgał języka. Dwa tygodnie temu, gdy zapytał Charliego Ashera, czy wolałby, razem z resztą sztabu, przenieść się poza Londyn, czy raczej chciałby powęszyć na miejscu, usłyszał: “A gdzie się panu bardziej przydam, majorze?” Rudolf z ciężkim sercem pozwolił mu zostać. Od tamtej pory chłopak był jego uszami i oczami w budynku przy Alei Alchemików 5 i wywiązywał się z tego zadania doskonale.

Kwatera główna była jednym z nielicznych miejsc, w którym generał Riddle pojawiał się jeszcze osobiście, a to z kolei oznaczało wiele potencjalnych zagrożeń.

\- Nie, nie było go tutaj. - Charlie odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. Nawet mu przy tym powieka nie drgnęła. - Od kilku dni nikt go nie widział, podobno zamknął się w jednym ze schronów.

To świetnie, pomyślał Rudolf, przynajmniej jednego szaleńca mamy z głowy.

\- I bardzo dobrze - mruknął. - Bezpieczeństwo Naczelnika jest naszym priorytetem. A jak nastroje?

Charlie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gdyby mogli, w jednej chwili rzuciliby nas Moody’emu na pożarcie. Zapewne już przygotowują mowy dziękczynne na cześć nowej władzy. Wzmocniłem...  w pana imieniu, oczywiście... punkty graniczne i patrole, bo nie ma godziny bez jakiegoś incydentu. Tylko z ludźmi krucho, majorze - westchnął. - Do dyspozycji mam tylko rannych, w różnym stanie, hmm, sprawności fizycznej, no i dzieciaki z ostatniego naboru. Nie wygląda to dobrze, z trudem łatamy dziury.

\- Wiesz, że podesłałbym ci całą, pieprzoną kompanię...

\- Wiem, majorze.

\- ...gdybym tylko jakąś posiadał.

Nie podobało mu się, że wszystkie siły skierowano na przedmieścia, jakby nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że Moody może zaatakować miasto od środka, ale cokolwiek by mówić o Riddle’u i jego rosnącym z dnia na dzień szaleństwie, to nadal on pociągał za sznurki. Rudolf nie miał w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. Mógł, oczywiście, doradzać, błagać, grozić, a nawet rzucać kurwami po wyjściu z kolejnego bezowocnego zebrania, ale prawda była taka, że na przebieg obrony nie miał żadnego wpływu. Już nie. Nie po tym, jak o mało nie skończył na szubienicy za zdradę stanu, po tym, jak Lucjusz Malfoy oskarżył go o współudział w spisku.

Telefon dzwonił od dobrej minuty, ale żaden z nich nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

\- Ilu pracowników zostało w kwaterze? - zapytał Lestrange. Z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia dobiegał szmer rozmowy i stukot maszyny do pisania, co oznaczało, że co najmniej dwie sekretarki przyszły dzisiaj do pracy. - Cywilów?

Już dawno powinienem ich zwolnić do domów, pomyślał, obsługę techniczną, urzędników, wszystkich, którzy nie noszą broni. Przychodzenie tutaj to dla nich zbyt duże ryzyko.

Charlie Asher spojrzał Rudolfowi w oczy.

\- Mam ich zwolnić? - zapytał.

\- Teoretycznie nic im tu nie grozi. - Szkoda, że Lestrange sam nie potrafił uwierzyć we własne słowa. - Jeżeli dojdzie do walki... - GDY dojdzie do walki - to daleko stąd, zapewne poza Londynem...

Urwał. Gdzieś na ulicy zabuczał alarm. Telefon dzwonił niemal bez przerwy, a klawisze hałasowały tak potwornie, że Rudolf odnosił wrażenie, że sekretarka wystukuje ten raport (czy inne pismo, które właśnie tworzyła) bezpośrednio na jego mózgu.

Rozbolała go od tego głowa.

\- Tak jest, majorze - powiedział Asher, chociaż rozkaz nie został jeszcze zwerbalizowany. - Powiem im, żeby od jutra nie przychodzili do pracy. Zostawię tylko tych, którzy są niezbędni.

\- Dobrze.

Adiutant drgnął niespokojnie.

\- Panie majorze?

\- Słucham? - Rudolf sądził, że za moment usłyszy prośbę o przeniesienie. Nawet tak twardzi zawodnicy, jak Charlie Asher, prędzej czy później docierali do granicy swojej wytrzymałości.

Mylił się jednak.

\- Nie wierzy pan, że Moody zaatakuje na przedmieściach.

Nie było to pytanie, więc Lestrange nie uznał za stosowne, żeby odpowiedzieć. Dźwięk alarmu boleśnie wwieracał mu się w czaszkę, a ciemne plamki, wirujące przed oczami, przypominały, że jest śmiertelny jak inni ludzie i czasem musi się zdrzemnąć. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio porządnie się wyspał. Prawdopodobnie przed wojną, pomyślał z ironią, odsuwając zasłonę, która zaciemniała pokój.

Okna wychodziły na główną ulicę, niegdyś reprezentacyjną, dzisiaj tonącą w deszczu i zasypaną śmieciami, które walały się po chodnikach i zapychały studzienki. Wystawy świeciły pustką. Z flag pozostały smutne strzępy, podobnie jak z portretów Naczelnika, niegdyś zdobiących każdy sklep, od kiosku z gazetami, po wielkie salony z konfekcją. W niewielu oknach świeciło światło, większość szczelnie zasłonięto lub nawet zabito deskami od zewnątrz. Nikt, kto tego dnia zobaczyłby słynną Aleję Alchemików, ósmy cud magicznego Londynu, nie uwierzyłby, że jeszcze kilka tygodni temu to właśnie tutaj zapadały decyzje, mające wpływ na losy całej Wielkiej Brytanii. A nawet Europy.

\- Za długo już wyje - mruknął - ten cholerny alarm. Naprawdę nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby go wyłączyć?

\- To pewnie dzieciaki z Nokturnu - odparł Asher bez przekonania. - Nikt ich teraz nie pilnuje. Lubią wybijać szyby.

Alarm nie milkł nawet na chwilę, a w dodatku brzmiał dziwnie znajomo. Jego wysokość, wibracja, powtarzalność sekwencji… Rudolf nie mógł otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, że już go kiedyś słyszał, i że tamta sytuacja nie miała nic wspólnego z włamaniem do sklepu czy napadem na kantor.

Umilkł za to telefon - w jednej chwili, jakby ktoś wyrwał kabel ze ściany. Pogasły też wszystkie światła.

\- Prąd diabli wzięli. - Asher na próbę wcisnął włącznik. - To się czasami zdarza, majorze, ostatnio coraz częściej. Pewnie niedługo odetną nas na dobre.

W drzwiach, prowadzących do sekretariatu, stanęła młoda kobieta w garsonce, która pasowałaby raczej na kogoś dwa razy większego niż ona. Zza jej pleców wyjrzała druga dziewczyna, jasnowłosa, piegowata i  chyba jeszcze młodsza od koleżanki. Gdybym się postarał, przemknęło Rudolfowi przez głowę, mogłaby być moją córką. Obie by mogły.

Wyglądały na przestraszone. Blondynce drżały wargi, jakby siłą woli powstrzymywała się przed wybuchem płaczu.

Ciemnowłosa wymieniła znaczące spojrzenie z Asherem.

\- Majorze… - zaczęła, ale nie dane jej było skończyć, bo w tym momencie do pokoju z impetem wparowało dwóch kadetów w charakterystycznych, zielonych mundurach, od których nazwę wzięła cała jednostka: Zielone Koszule. Ukochani chłopcy Thomasa Riddle’a, przyszłość magicznego narodu.

A raczej to, co z niej zostało.

Nie zapukali. Nie poczekali na “proszę”. Żadnemu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby Rudolfowi zasalutować.

\- Idą tutaj!  - wyrzucił z siebie jeden z nich. Drugi tylko pokiwał głową. Obaj ciężko dyszeli, jakby drogę od posterunku do kwatery głównej pokonali biegiem, co zapewne było prawdą. - Są już… nie wiem, jakim cudem… przecież…

\- Dokończysz meldunek, czy zamierzasz skamleć tak do jutra, kadecie? - Rudolf poczuł, że coś zimnego, co przypominało lodowatą wodę z górskiego strumienia, zalewa mu klatkę piersiową. Strach. Albo też, innymi słowy, pewność, że najgorsze przeczucia właśnie zmieniły się w rzeczywistość. - No słucham!

Jedna z dziewcząt ze świstem nabrała oddech. Charlie Asher zastygł przy biurku, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na blacie.

\- Generał Moody, majorze - wydukał kadet. - Nadchodzi od mugolskiej strony. Nie teleportowali się, oni po prostu… po prostu przyjechali, nie wiem, ilu, widzieliśmy kilka ciężarówek.

\- Ze dwie kompanie - dopowiedział drugi chłopak. - Raczej nie cały batalion.

\- Raczej? - Lestrange uniósł brwi.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że wieści go zaskoczyły. Tak naprawdę zdziwił się tylko - a raczej dziwił się każdego dnia od co najmniej dwóch tygodni - że Moody tak długo zwleka z atakiem. On sam, na jego miejscu, już dawno zmiótłby dzielnicę rządową z powierzchni ziemi. Była przecież symbolem, a jak wiadomo, nic tak dobrze nie działa na  zbiorową wyobraźnię obywateli, jak obalanie pomników.

W oddali, za szeregiem kamienic, coś wybuchło - zapewne ostatni posterunek na Pokątnej - a potem zaterkotała seria z cekaemu, co oznaczało, że Moody pokochał mugolskie zabawki bardziej, niż chciałby to przyznać. Lestrange wiedział doskonale, że nikt, ani nic, nie zdoła go teraz powstrzymać: ani magia, ograniczona do minimum po odejściu armii Riddle’a, ani tym bardziej żołnierze, których została dosłownie garstka. Wiedział, ponieważ obserwował ten proces upadku (“wycofywania się”, jak chciały raporty) od dawna, a pod niektórymi decyzjami - na przykład pod tą, żeby ciężki sprzęt bojowy wysłać w ślad za żołnierzami do nowej kwatery - sam się podpisał.

Zimna woda, kotłująca się w jego piersi, właśnie zaczęła zamarzać. Grudy lodu podchodziły Rudolfowi pod samo gardło.

Popatrzył na Ashera. Tamten niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął głowa.

\- No dobrze - powiedział powoli. Czuł na sobie pełne napięcia spojrzenia podwładnych. - Skoro generał Moody postanowił nas dzisiaj odwiedzić, wypadałoby go jak najlepiej ugościć, nie sądzicie?

Alarm zaskowyczał po raz ostatni i wreszcie zapadła cisza.

 

*

 

Po kilku minutach, które Rudolf spędził, wijąc się z bólu na podłodze, strażnik wyłączył alarm i wreszcie zapadła cisza.

Błogosławiona, łaski pełna, cisza.

Cisza jak w grobie.

Ból nie minął od razu - odchodził falami, jakby nie mógł się z rozstać ze swoją ofiarą; jeden krok w przód, trzy w tył, i tak przez kolejną godzinę. Najpierw ucichły skronie, potem tył głowy, aż wreszcie gałki oczne, które od początku sprawiały Rudolfowi najwięcej problemów.

Woda, niestety bardziej ciepła niż zimna, pociekła mu po policzkach aż na szyję.

\- Nie wyjdziemy stąd żywi - mruknął Lucjusz Malfoy, wyżymając ścierkę. Lekko wilgotną położył z powrotem na czole Rudolfa. - Nie są aż tacy głupi.

Ktoś prychnął z pogardą. Kobieta, obejmująca ramionami kolana, zaczęła monotonnie zawodzić.

\- Noo, nic dziwnego, że przegraliśmy tę wojnę. - Moose podniósł swój koc, wytrzepał go i przeniósł się bliżej Malfoya i Lestrange’a. - Z takim optymizmem w dowództwie? Wszyscyście byli tacy radośni na Alchemików 5, czy to pana specjalność, panie Lucjuszu?

Malfoy zgrzytnął zębami.

Moose wybuchnął śmiechem. Niezbyt przyjaznym, prawdę mówiąc.

\- No tak, zapomniałem - rozłożył ręce. - Niektórzy nie bratają się z plebsem, a ze mnie żadna elita! Moja mamusia była dobra babka, ale jednak kurwa, a tatusia jakoś nie miałem okazji poznać…

Pochylił się nad Rudolfem i obmacał mu czaszkę, cmokając przy tym z zadowolenia. Rany goiły się dobrze. Zadziwiająco dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim Lestrange wylądował w areszcie kilkanaście godzin wcześniej.

\- Chyba się jednak wyliże - oznajmił, jakby to była jego i tylko jego zasługa. - Twardy facet z tego naszego majora. Tylko pozazdrościć!

\- Słyszałem… - odezwał się nagle młokos spod ściany. Nadal sprawiał wrażenie obrażonego na cały wszechświat, ale coraz częściej, z nudów, włączał się do rozmowy, bo innych rozrywek tutaj nie było. - Słyszałem, że walczyli aż do końca. Do ostatniego człowieka. Moody myślał, że rozprawi się z nimi w kwadrans, a utrzymali się cztery godziny…

\- Pięć - poprawił go Lestrange. Odkaszlnął. Splunął flegmą. - Pomóżcie mi… usiąść.

Malfoy podtrzymał go z jednej strony, a Moose z drugiej. Wspólnie udało im się podciągnąć Rudolfa do pozycji siedzącej i oprzeć go o ścianę, tak, żeby nie opadł na ziemię niczym bezwładny kawałek mięsa. Pod plecy podłożyli mu zrolowany koc.

Oczy piekły go nawet od tak wątłego światła, jakie zostawiono w celi. Moose litościwie okręcił mu głowę szmatą i zawiązał ją z boku na supeł.

\- No i proszę, jak ładnie! - wykrzyknął. - Już się bałem, że się naszemu majorowi w głowie poprzestawiało od tego wybuchu, a tu proszę: nie dość, że siedzi, to jeszcze gada! Może wody?

\- Wybuchu?

Tak, to by wyjaśniało obrażenia, no i - przede wszystkim - luki w pamięci, które uwierały Rudolfa, odkąd tylko się ocknął. Poddał się Moody’emu, to wiedział na pewno. Pamiętał stertę śmieci, siebie, otwierającego butelkę whisky, nawet cholerny, przypalony rękaw, który przywarł mu do skóry jak roztopiona żywica. W słuchawce słyszał tylko szum. Po ostatnich słowach Charliego Ashera nie zostało już nawet echo...

\- Oj tak, jebnęło, aż miło! - potwierdził Moose. - Nie wiem tylko, czy to któryś z naszych dobrał się do ładunków, czy chłopczyki Szalonookiego mieli kurewskieg pecha,  bo nikt stamtąd żywy nie wyszedł - urwał na chwilę. - Z wyjątkiem samego Moody’ego, rzecz jasna. No i ciebie.

Po ostatnich słowach Charliego Ashera nie zostało już nawet echo… To był zaszczyt, majorze. Zaszczyt. Potem głos adiutanta umilkł, ustępując miejsca szumowi, który oznaczał zerwanie połączenia. Lestrange cisnął słuchawkę w gruzy.

Czyli mu się udało, pomyślał teraz, krzywiąc się z bólu, bo każdy ruch głowy oznaczał nowe cierpienia. Dokonał tego. W ostatniej chwili spłataliśmy Moody’emu niespodziankę, która do reszty popsuła mu humor.

\- A… Moody? - zapytał, macając powietrze w tym miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedział Malfoy. Wreszcie dotknął jego ramienia. Ścisnął je mocno. - Co z tym… skurwysynem?

\- Żyje, niestety - odparł Lucjusz z niechęcią. Miał tak zachrypnięty głos, jakby wypalił o jedną paczkę fajek za dużo. - Wyszedł z tego wszystkiego bez szwanku, nawet go ogień nie połaskotał po mordzie. Tacy, jak on, zawsze spadają na cztery łapy.

\- Jest tylko bardziej wkurwiony - dopowiedział Moose, prostując nogi. Skarpetki cuchnęły mu tak potwornie, że nawet do Rudolfa docierał ten odór, o wiele gorszy od smrodu jego własnego, niemytego od dawna i trawionego gorączką, ciała. - Oj, wkurwiony jak rzadko! Przesłuchiwał mnie, to wiem. - W jego głosie zabrzmiała duma. - Ledwo mnie potem łapiduch poskładał do kupy, taki byłem poobijany!

\- A co takiego zrobiłeś? - zakpił młodzik. - Włamałeś mu się do składu z bimbrem? A może zerżnąłeś mu starą?

Na gębę Moose’a wypełzł uśmiech, który bynajmniej nie dodał mu seksapilu. Podkreślił za to blizny po ospie i nieudany tatuaż przy lewym oku.

\- Coś  w tym rodzaju, młody - odparł, krzywiąc się jeszcze paskudniej. - Coś w tym rodzaju.

 

*

 

Największym problemem Teddy’ego “Moose’a” Fergussona wcale nie była wojna, kiepska robota czy problemy z gotówką. Największym problemem Moose’a była jego siostra (przyrodnia, jak zawsze podkreślał), która popełniła fundamentalną głupotę i wyszła za mąż za śmierciożercę.

I co ja niby miałem zrobić, co?, bronił się potem na przesłuchaniu. Rodziny się wyprzeć? Odmówić, jak mnie szwagier prosił o drobną przysługę? Jedną, drugą, piętnastą?

Prawda była taka, że trochę mu to zainteresowanie szwagra pochlebiało. Bardziej niż trochę. A ponieważ lubił wypić, szwagier zaś wódki mu nie żałował, zanim się obejrzał, robił już wszystko, co mu tamten polecił: od drobnych włamów, aż po mordobicie ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. To, że oficjalnie nigdy nie wstąpił w szeregi zwolenników generała Riddle’a, miało drugorzędne znaczenie. Zwłaszcza, że tak czy owak pobierał żołd… tyle tylko, że nieco okrężną drogą, która umykała wiedzy i kontroli Corbana Yaxleya, głównego księgowego organizacji.

Bezpośrednim przełożonym szwagra Moose’a był nie kto inny, jak słynny Antoszka Dołohow, człowiek Riddle’a od zadań specjalnych. Na tyle specjalnych, że zwykle pomijanych w raportach. Tym sposobem Moose, z zawodu drobny kanciarz, politycznie obojętny jak głaz, stał się częścią bandy niepoślednich zabijaków i przez pewien okres bardzo to sobie chwalił…

A potem przestał.

Przede wszystkim dlatego, że śmierciożercy zaczęli przegrywać: najpierw jedną bitwę, potem drugą, wreszcie całą kampanię. Moose wyczuł pismo nosem i uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zerwie dawne przyjaźnie... a przynajmniej spróbuje je trochę osłabić.

To właśnie dlatego, tamtego dnia, gdy Szalonooki wkroczył do Londynu, Moose, zamiast walczyć u boku Dołohowa, pił piwo na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Piwo tak kiepskie, że smakowało jak siki. I tak drogie, że od samego patrzenia na cenę, można było dostać zawału.

\- Jak nie wznowią dostaw - mruknął, wycierając pianę z gęby - to przysięgam, że wyemigruję do Niemiec. Tam przynajmniej wiedzą, jak robić dobre piwo!

\- Nie marudź, Moose! - Stary Robbie przestał na chwilę wycierać szklanki. - Ciesz się lepiej, że cię jeszcze poję na krechę.

Miał rację, skurczybyk. Niestety! Odkąd wysechł strumyczek z forsą od szwagra, Moose klepał biedę i chwytał się byle jakich robót, żeby jakoś przeżyć. Na frykasy przestało wystarczać. Już dawno powinien wyjechać z tego przeklętego miasta - może niekoniecznie do Niemiec, jak groził, ale choćby do Glasgow - ale jakoś nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Jeszcze nie. Na myśl o tym, że miałby opuścić znajome ulice, ze Śmiertelnym Nokturnem na czele, robiło mu się ciężko na duszy.

Łyknął piwa i wyjrzał przez okno. Po bruku turkotał właśnie obładowany gratami wózek, który ciągnęło dwóch smarkaczy, zaśmiewając się przy tym do łez, jakby to wszystko - ta cholerna wojna - była najlepszym dowcipem pod słońcem. Pewnie właśnie wrócili z włamu. Moose, gdyby wypił o jednego browara mniej, poszedłby za nimi i złoił im skórę, smarkaczom jebanym, ale zamiast tego, zmiął tylko w ustach przekleństwo i oparł głowę na dłoniach.

I wtedy nastąpił koniec świata.

Coś wybuchło - niedaleko, być może na samym Nokturnie, sądząc po tym, jak huknęło, i jak mocno zadrżała ziemia. Moose wylądował na podłodze, obsypany pyłem i odłamkami szkła z rozbitego okna. Błyskawicznie wpełzł pod stół. Huknęło drugi raz, jeszcze potężniej, a powietrze rozdarł jazgot alarmu, tak intensywny, że człowiekowi żołądek podchodził do gardła ze strachu.  Jezu, co tam się dzieje?, przemknęło Moose’owi przez głowę, ale zanim zdążył sformułowac jakąkolwiek teorię, musiał się skulić, zakrywając głowę rękoma. Dzięki temu nie oberwał w gębę ostrym jak szpikulec kawałkiem szyby.

W pubie Robbiego nie ocalało ani jedno okno - wszystkie szyby leżały w kawałkach, podobnie jak żyrandole i szklanki z szafy za barem. Podłogę pokrywała gruba warstwa szklanego śmiecia. Moody aż sapnął, odkrywając na skórze liczne czerwone strumyczki, ale całe szczęście, żadne ze skaleczeń nie było poważne. W każdym razie na pierwszy rzut oka. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, wsłuchując się w odgłosy wystrzałów, a gdy uznał, że nie ma sensu zaprzeczać faktom - to była regularna bitwa, w dodatku nieopodal wylotu ulicy - wylazł z kryjówki, modląc się przy tym, żeby tamci, kimkolwiek byli, dali sobie spokój z wysadzaniem w powietrze całego Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Nie mogę tu przecież zostać na wieki, pomyślał, przywierając do futryny i ostrożnie wyglądając na zewnątrz, to nie ma żadnego sensu! Zdążył akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak dwójka młokosów od włamu, już bez wózka z fantami, biegnie w przeciwnym kierunku, niż wędrowała kilka minut wcześniej. Nie było im już do śmiechu. Wiali, aż się kurzyło, byle jak najdalej od tego, co nadchodziło od strony punktu kontrolnego, który łączył mugolską i magiczną część Londynu.

Tak naprawdę najrozsądniej byłoby wziąć z nich przykład i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale Teddy Fergusson nigdy nie należał do do rozsądnych facetów.

\- Gdzie leziesz, idioto? - usłyszał za sobą głos Robbiego. - Zabiją cię, jak nic! Zapomniałeś, z kim się zadawałeś przez ostatnie lata?

Moose odwrócił się do właściciela knajpy i ostentacyjnie podwinął rękaw koszuli.

\- Widzisz tu może jakąś czaszkę? - zagaił. - Albo może węża? Hę? -  Nie dało się ukryć, że przedramiona miał czyste… pomijając skaleczenia, rzecz jasna. I jedną, niewielką kotwiczkę, którą dał sobie wydziergać w czasach burzliwej młodości. - No to chyba nie mam się czym martwić, prawda?

Cywili nie zabijają, pomyślał z przekąsem, przypominając sobie ulotki, które od jakiegoś czasu krążyły po dzielnicy i zachęcały do pomocy “wyzwolicielom”. Nie macie się czego obawiać, drodzy obywatele, to my jesteśmy “tymi dobrymi” i nagrodzimy każdy akt wsparcia, udzielonego “dzielnym chłopcom generała Moody’ego”, bla bla bla, i tak dalej w ten deseń. U dołu ulotki znajdował się jeszcze rysunek, przedstawiający dwóch mężczyzn, z entuzjazmem ściskających sobie prawice.

\- A rób, co chcesz! - parsknął Robbie i wycofał się do swojej zrujnowanej meliny.

Moose wzruszył ramionami, zrobił parę kroków, a potem znowu przylgnął do ściany, bo serie wystrzałów terkotały coraz bliżej. Dobrze, że “dzielnym chłopcom generała Moody’ego” odechciało się przynajmniej zabaw z granatami. Za to ewidentnie cieszyły ich dymy, opary i inne magiczne gówno, które można rozpylić w powietrzu. Moose przytknął rękaw do nosa, ale niewiele mu to pomogło - kaszlał i kichał jak głupi, a chwilę później zaczęły mu łzawić oczy.

Posterunek pograniczników dosłownie tonął w gęstej, szarosinej mgle, cuchnącej spalenizną. Ludzie, którzy się z niej wyłaniali, przypominali duchy. Niestety, różdżki i karabiny mieli jak najbardziej realne.

\- Stój! - padł rozkaz. Idiotyczny, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Moose od co najmniej pięciu minut nie ruszył się z miejsca. - Stój, bo strzelam!

\- Nie bój nic, panie władzo, nigdzie nie idę.

Uniósł ręce, podniecony jak przed wyścigiem albo walką na pięści. Był ciekawy, co zrobią dalej, ostatecznie nie codziennie ogląda się na własne oczy pacyfikację dzielnicy. Kilku chłopaków oderwało się od kolumny i wpadło do domów, po lewej i po prawej stronie, skąd wkrótce zaczęły dobiegać przeróżne, niekoniecznie przyjemne dla ucha, odgłosy. Przez jedno z okien wyleciało kilka przedmiotów, jakieś książki, papiery, w końcu szklane wazony, które z trzaskiem rozbiły się na bruku, trzy piętra niżej. Za to dokładnie naprzeciw, przed kamienicą z podcieniami, trwała szarpanina. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jegomość w szacie, odziedziczonej chyba po dziadku, nie chciał dać się aresztować, natomiast młodemu porucznikowi bardzo, ale to bardzo na tym zależało. W końcu padł strzał - w powietrze - a jegomościa otoczyła bańka mocy, w której utknął jak ryba w akwarium.

\- Sprytne - mruknął Moose. - I jakie eleganckie.

\- Prawda? - Mężczyzna, który stanął obok i właśnie zapalał fajkę, wyglądał znajomo, ale Moose nie miał pojęcia, gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach mógłby poznać któregoś z “tamtych”. Możesz jeszcze przed wojną? - Mniej wrzasków, większa ulga! Jeżeli możesz sobie ułatwić życie, to się nie wahaj. Papierosa?

Przytaknął i już po chwili zaciągnął się dymem, tak mocnym, że aż go skręciło w kiszkach. Tymczasem żołnierze dalej robili swoje: szybko, sprawnie i metodycznie, bez wdawania się w zbędne pyskówki. Propaganda Riddle’a głosiła, rzecz jasna, że Zakon Feniksa to niezdyscyplinowana banda półgłówków, niezdolna do przeprowadzenia najprostszej akcji, ale rzeczywistość przeczyła takim teoriom. Prawdę mówiąc, Moose dawno nie widział tak karnego oddziału. Obserwowanie ich w akcji było dla niego, jednocześnie, przerażającym i fascynującym doświadczeniem.

\- No dobrze, zaraz będzie po wszystkim. - Oficer przydeptał peta i otrzepał ręce z popiołu.  - Pogawędziłbym, ale kiepsko u mnie z czasem. Obowiązki wzywają, sam rozumiesz.

Znam tego gościa, na sto procent już go widziałem. Te siwiejące włosy, kwadratowa szczęka…

Oficer odwrócił się bokiem, żeby wydać jakiś rozkaz, i wtedy właśnie Moose, zauważył, że lewe oko tamtego przykrywa opaska.

O kurwa, jęknął w duchu, czując, jak zimny pot spływa mu po plecach wzdłuż kręgosłupa. To generał Alastor Moody we własnej osobie! Jasne, że kojarzył tę twarz, widział ją przecież tysiące razy na listach gończych! Przed wojną zaś - no cóż, nigdy nie należał do przykładnych obywateli - oglądał ją czasem przez kraty, gdy spędzał “na dołku” kolejną upojną dwudniówkę.

Hałasy ucichły, a po ulicy snuły się tylko opary magicznej mgły. Żołnierze zniknęli za zakrętem. Nietrudno było odgadnąć, dokąd zmierzają.

\- Na pana miejscu, generale, spróbowałby zajść ich od tyłu. - Moose błyskawicznie podjął decyzję. Jak to było w tych ulotkach? “Każdy akt wsparcia zostanie sowicie wynagrodzony”.  - Aleja Alchemików to kawał suki, zanim się pan obejrzy, oderwie panu z dupy wielgachny kawałek mięsa!

Moody przystanął i popatrzył na Fergussona z mieszaniną irytacji i zaciekawienia. Chwilę kalkulował coś w duchu - być może zastanawiał się, że od razu Moose’a utrupić, czy jednak trochę poczekać - a potem splunął i otarł usta rękawem mundurowej bluzy.

\- No co ty nie powiesz - mruknął - w życiu bym na to nie wpadł.

Moose wstrzymał oddech, przekonany, że zaraz nastąpi jego koniec, tak się jednak nie stało. Paskudna gęba generała skrzywiła się w namiastce uśmiechu.

\- Rozumiem, że dobrze znasz teren.

\- Jestem chłopak z Nokturnu, generale! - uderzył się w pierś. - Znam tu każdy kawałek bruku!

\-  Włącznie z kwaterą główną śmierciożerców?

Teraz to Moose wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Kładłem płytki w kiblach w całym budynku, generale - oznajmił z dumą. - Może pan na mnie liczyć.

 

*

 

Jeżeli spędzasz z kimś dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, po pewnym czasie uczysz się na pamięć wszystkich jego reakcji - wiesz, na przykład, kiedy śpi naprawdę, a kiedy tylko udaje. Z nudów, godzinami wsłuchujesz się w jego oddech. Liczysz sekundy między jednym chrapnięciem a drugim, a potem zakładasz się sam ze sobą, czy współwięzień zacznie krzyczeć przez sen, czy prześpi spokojnie choć parę godzin.

Malfoy nie chrapał. Oddychał cicho, niemal niedosłyszalnie, czasem tylko pokasłując. Leżał na boku, twarzą do Rudolfa, który obserwował go od kilkunastu minut, w zasadzie bez żadnej refleksji. Był czas, że oddałby wszystko za głowę Malfoya zatkniętą na żerdzi, ale po tamtej nienawiści zostało tylko wspomnienie. Cień cienia, echo ech. Dawno temu, w innych okolicznościach, inny Rudolf Lestrange na pewno wykorzystałby okazję i udusił Malfoya gołymi rękami, ten aktualny natomiast nie robił nic poza patrzeniem. Inna rzecz, że dawno temu, w innych okolicznościach, inny Lucjusz Malfoy na pewno nie ułożyłby się do snu u boku Rudolfa Lestrange’a.

\- Nie śpisz. - Lucjusz nawet nie otworzył oczu. - Znowu boli cię głowa?

Lestrange wymruczał potwierdzenie. Ataki wracały z upiorną częstotliwością, co dwie, trzy godziny, jak w zegarku. Nie były już tak silne, jak na początku, ale bólowi w skroniach i oczodołach nadal towarzyszyły dreszcze, przez które Rudolf raz czy dwa o mało nie odgryzł sobie języka.

Chrapanie, które dobiegało z drugiego końca celi, świadczyło o tym, że Moose nie miał problemów z zaśnięciem. Podobnie jak drugi współwięzień, ten nastolatek, Rhys, który posapywał przez sen i od czasu do czasu kwilił jak niemowlę, dręczony jakimś koszmarem. O dziwo, zasnęła nawet kobieta, zmęczona płaczem i wzywaniem na daremno wszystkich świętych, ze świętą Ritą na czele. Czuwali tylko oni dwaj, Rudolf i Lucjusz. To był pierwszy raz, odkąd ich zamknięto, kiedy mogli porozmawiać w cztery oczy, nie bojąc się, że ktoś ich podsłucha.

Na wszelki wypadek Malfoy przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i zniżył głos do szeptu.

\- Nie wiedzą, co z nami zrobić - powiedział. - Jedni chcą nas utrupić od razu, inni żądają pokazowych procesów z egzekucją w finale. Gdyby to zależało od Moody’ego, dyndalibyśmy na sznurze pięć minut po aresztowaniu…

\- Przesłuchiwał cię?

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie, siedział z tyłu i patrzył. Raz tylko podszedł i przywalił mi pałką w plecy, gdy powołałem się na kodeks, a potem zaraz wyszedł. Słyszałem przez drzwi, jak kłóci się z Dumbledore’em. Na Merlina! - drgnął niespokojnie. - Ile ja bym dał, żeby wiedzieć, co się dzieje za tymi cholernymi drzwiami!

Lucjusz, oderwany od swojej najukochańszej używki - od informacji - zachowywał się jak ryba wyrzucona z wody. Dusił się i usychał. Trudno powiedzieć, co dręczyło go bardziej: to, że stracił kontrolę nad państwem, czy może nad własnym życiem, które przestało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie potrafił pogodzić się ani z jednym, ani z drugim. Rudolf, który znał go na wylot (nikogo nie zna się tak dobrze, jak własnego wroga), był pewien, że Malfoy posiada w zanadrzu co najmniej dwa plany awaryjne i właśnie opracowuje kolejny. Jeśli ktokolwiek z nich miał szansę, żeby wyjść z tej awantury na własnych nogach, to tylko on - a ponieważ w pierwszej kolejności był Malfoyem, a dopiero w drugiej śmierciożercą, z pewnością zdoła także ocalić jakieś aktywa.

Nikt nie miał większego talentu do robienia pieniędzy niż Lucjusz Malfoy.

\- Ciebie pewnie zostawili na deser - dodał po chwili milczenia. - Jesteś symbolem, a symbole oszczędza się na sam koniec. Też bym tak zrobił.

\- Aha, chyba symbolem upadku - mruknął Rudolf, trąc załzawioną powiekę. - A co z Dołohowem? Z Goyle’em? Z Carrowem?

Malfoy uniósł brwi.

\- Przegrali.

\- Wszyscy przegraliśmy. Pytałem, czy widziałeś ich żywych.

Ostatnie raporty, jakie Rudolf miał w rękach, mówiły o mobilizacji na przedpolach Londynu, przy czym całością tego bałaganu dowodził Goyle, a grupą wypadową - Antoszka Dołohow. Na pewno doszło tam do ciężkich walk, bo kto jak kto, ale Goyle i Dołohow prędzej by zdechli (i pozwolili zdechnąć wszystkim naokoło), niż podpisali kapitulację.

\- Nikogo nie widziałem - odparł Malfoy. - Zdjęli mnie z mugolskiej dzielnicy, chwilę potem, jak zaczęła się jatka na Alchemików. Trzymali pod kluczem w jakimś mieszkaniu. Nie wiem, gdzie. Docierały do mnie tylko urywki rozmów, czasem strażnikowi coś się wymsknęło, kiedy indziej ktoś za mocno podkręcił głośność w radiu… - popatrzył na Rudolfa. - Twoje nazwisko wyłowiłem z rozmów kilka razy. Nie spodziewali się, że wrócisz do kwatery. To była niezła zagrywka, Rudi, nawet ja ci to muszę przyznać.

Pech i czysty przypadek, pomyślał Lestrange. Nic więcej. Może gdybym tamtego dnia nie wybrał się do miasta, Asher i pozostali nadal by żyli.

\- Sam nie wiem, po co tam poszedłem - szepnął. - Chyba…

\- Chciałeś sprawdzić, co z Riddle’em - dokończył za niego Malfoy. W jego głosie zabrzmiała twarda nuta. - Ach, ten nasz Naczelnik, ciągle sprawiał kłopoty! A wiesz, co w tym wszystkim jest najśmieszniejsze?

Rudolf pokręcił głową.

\- On już wtedy nie żył, Rudi. Wpakował w siebie tyle trutki, że aż dziw, że nie zaczął świecić!

Umilkli, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach.

Tom Riddle… generał Thomas Riddle, człowiek, który rozpętał największą od dziesięcioleci wojnę domowę na Wyspach, zamiast walczyć do końca albo - do cholery! - podpisać kapitulację i ocalić swoich żołnierzy, popełnił samobójstwo. Podobno wierzył, że zmartwychwstanie, trzeciego dnia, zupełnie jak Chrystus. Podobno w ostatnich tygodniach życia popadł w mistycyzm, czytywał Biblię, bawił się w alchemika i wmawiał wszystkim, że komunikuje się z aniołami. Zainteresował się nawet Kabałą. Rzadko wychodził z bunkra, który nazywał Arką, a jeśli już, to tylko po to, żeby narobić zamieszania: wydawał sprzeczne rozkazy, podejmował decyzje tylko po to, żeby za chwilę je zmienić albo żądał od sztabowców rzeczy niemożliwych, w rodzaju zbudowania z dnia na dzień floty łodzi podwodnych. Czasami, gdy miał zły humor, wydawał wyroki śmierci, które od razu wykonywano. Nic dziwnego, że oficerowie, zwłaszcza ci, którzy de facto kierowali działaniami wojennymi, modlili się, żeby Riddle nie wyściubiał nosa ze swojej jamy. Mieli za dużo własnych kłopotów, żeby przejmować się szaleństwami naczelnego dowódcy.

Ciekawe, czy Malfoy żałował, że kiedyś, zamiast wesprzeć spiskowców, stanął po stronie Riddle’a? Pewnie gdyby go o to zapytać, odpowiedziałby, że obstawił po prostu tego konia, który, jego zdaniem, miał większe szanse przybiec do mety jako pierwszy. To był czysty interes, nic poza tym. Okazuje się jednak, że nawet tak wytrawni gracze, jak Lucjusz Malfoy, czasem popełniają błędy, a te błędy wpływają nie tylko na stan ich portfeli, ale także na bieg historii.

O mało przez niego nie zginąłem, pomyślał Rudolf bez złości, układając się na wznak, bo od poprzedniej pozycji zdrętwiały mu mięśnie. Oddech Lucjusza łaskotał go w szyję. Straciłem kilkoro dobrych przyjaciół, pozycję w sztabie, odesłano mnie do drugiej linii, jak byle gryzipiórka bez doświadczenia na froncie, chociaż wcześniej dowodziłem całą, pieprzoną armią...

Był pewien, że jego współwięzień w końcu zasnął, ale nie miał racji.

\- Z tą whisky… - usłyszał nagle. - To prawda, co o tobie mówią?

Lestrange nie odpowiedział. Zatrząsł się od śmiechu, który bardziej przypominał łkanie i przyspieszył o godzinę kolejny atak bólu.

 

*

 

Cisza trwała za długo, od co najmniej dwudziestu minut. Oznaczało to, że Szalonooki szykuje jakieś nowe, niesamowite skurwysyństwo.

Rudolf oparł się o ścianę i wyciągnął nogi. Obok niego, w podobnej pozycji siedział Charlie Asher, który usiłował właśnie, za pomocą własnych zębów, oderwać kawałek bandaża.

\- Pokaż mi to - zażądał Lestrange. - Kiepski z ciebie łapiduch.

Raz, dwa uporał się z bandażem Ashera i wrócił do kontemplacji sufitu… a raczej tego, co z niego zostało. Górne piętro przestało istnieć. Tak naprawdę powinni, korzystając z przerwy w ostrzale, przedostać się do piwnicy, żeby spalić teczki z archiwum, ale nadal nie mogli się na to zdobyć. Palenie teczek brzmiało zbyt ostatecznie. Ani Lestrange, ani jego adiutant, nie byli jeszcze gotowi na tego rodzaju finał.

Rudolf pamiętał dzień, w którym poznał Charliego Ashera, “młodego, zdolnego, obiecującego” chłopca zaraz po szkole. Syna kuzyna siostry kogoś ze sztabu, czy coś w tym rodzaju. To było na przyjęciu, jednym z wielu, które odbywały się w tamtym okresie, diabli wiedzą, z jakiej okazji - prawdopodobnie zupełnie bez powodu. Bella brylowała przy stole, w dużej sali przygrywała orkiestra, a wszyscy goście, włącznie z Rudolfem, mieli już mocno w czubie, bo czego jak czego, ale trunków na takich imprezach nigdy nie brakowało.

Słyszałem, że potrzebujesz adiutanta, szepnął konspiracyjnie Teo Nott, gdy wyszli razem na taras, żeby zapalić. Było rześko, przyjemnie, i pachniało kwiatami, dlatego coraz więcej osób opuszczało duszną salę, żeby pospacerować po ogrodzie. Och, i to jeszcze jak!, Rudolf z trudem zachowywał powagę. Szumiało mu w głowie. Zawsze marzyłem o karierze przedszkolanki, no i nie mam nikogo, kto by za mnie czyścił mundur… sam zobacz, w jakim jest stanie! Nie pieprz głupot, stary, zgasił go Teo, tylko spójrz tam! Widzisz tę grupkę przy pergoli? Dwie dziewczyny, trzech chłopców, kwiat młodzieży i tak dalej, sam nie wiem, na widok którego z nich ślinię się bardziej… Odchrząknął. Blondyn po prawej stronie, to Charlie Asher, właśnie skończył szkołę oficerską. Twoja żona twierdzi, że powinieneś z nim porozmawiać.

Rudolf uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na tamto wspomnienie.

\- Majorze? - Asher popatrzył na niego pytająco. Pewnie pomyślał, że właśnie wpadłem na jakiś pomysł, przemknęło Rudolfowi przez głowę, że urodziła mi się pod kopułą jakaś nowa, genialna strategia. Nic bardziej mylnego, mój przyjacielu. Bardzo mi przykro.

Odchylił głowę i przymknął na chwilę oczy, łudząc się, że dzięki temu przestanie łupać go w skroniach. Niestety, nie miał racji.

\- A nie, nic - mruknął w końcu. - Głupie wspomnienia o głupich czasach. Trzeba zejść na dół i spalić teczki.

\- Margot i Bettie…

\- Margot i Bettie raczej nie dotarły do celu. - Lestrange wstał z  podłogi, uważając przy tym, żeby nie podnieść głowy ponad poziom parapetu. Kapral, który popełnił ten błąd, leżał w kącie pokoju z przestrzeloną czaszką.

Asher sięgnął po krótkofalówkę. To był mugolski sprzęt, nietknięty magią, więc istniała szansa - niewielka, ale jednak - że przetrwał kastrację mocy, którą zafundował im Moody. Większość sprzętu diabli wzięli, a oni sami nie byli w stanie rzucić nawet najprostszego Accio, nie wspominając już o skomplikowanych zaklęciach bojowych! Wszystko przez zagłuszarkę. Rudolf znał to ustrojstwo doskonale, dlatego wiedział, że minie ładnych parę godzin, zanim odzyskają moc na tyle, żeby zrobić z niej jakikolwiek użytek.

Nie mieli wyjścia, musieli sobie radzić bez magii.

\- Niech pan weźmie drugą - zasugerował Asher. - W razie, gdybyśmy się rozdzielili.

Lestrange pokiwał głową. Mugolska technologia nie była w tym budynku mile widziana, ale oni, wbrew regulaminowi, trzymali parę rzeczy pod ręką, tak na wszelki wypadek. Latarki, baterie, radia, aparaty fotograficzne, szuflady były pełne takich przedmiotów, zwłaszcza dwie dolne, których dawno nikt nie przeglądał. Rudolf wymacał krótkofalówkę. Potem jego palce natrafiły na coś szklanego...

To była butelka whisky.

\- Nie wierzę - mruknął do siebie.  - To po prostu niewiarygodne.

Był pewien, że wyniósł tę flaszkę do domu, i to ładnych parę miesięcy temu, ale widocznie o tym zapomniał. Whisky przetrwała nienaruszona. Jakim cudem? Trudno powiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że z biura korzystało wiele osób, które miały tysiąc i jeden okazji, żeby przetrząsnąć meble od góry do dołu, włącznie z szufladami biurka. A jednak, butelki nikt nie odkrył - lub, odkrywszy, nie odważył się do niej dobrać.

To była naprawdę dobra whisky, taka, która kosztuje majątek. Rudolf dostał ją w prezencie od generała Riddle’a.

Postanowił, że zostawi ją sobie na czarną godzinę.

\- Majorze?

Asher kucał przy drzwiach, gotowy błyskawicznie wstać, szarpnąć klamkę i pobiec na dół, niezależnie od tego, czy snajperzy czaili się za oknami, czy też nie. Nie mogli tutaj zostać, ani on, ani Rudolf. Jeżeli zamierzali pociągnąć tę zabawę nieco dłużej, musieli przedrzeć się do piwnicy, bo tylko tam istniała możliwość ukrycia się za grubymi murami, w towarzystwie skrzyń wypełnionych amunicją i ładunkami wybuchowymi. Lepsze to, niż beznadziejna walka o każdy kolejny pokój na górnych piętrach.

Lestrange, sam nie wiedząc, po co to robi, wrzucił butelkę do torby, razem z krótkofalówką.

\- Nie mogę ci wydać takiego rozkazu - powiedział powoli. W tym samym momencie na ulicy zawarczał silnik. Pod budynek podjechał kolejny samochód, diabli wiedzą, czy ze sprzętem, czy z żołnierzami. - Mogę tylko zapytać, czy jesteś pewny, że nie chcesz się poddać. Prawdopodobnie cię nie zabiją.

\- Nie chodzi panu o palenie archiwum. - Asher nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

Mądry chłopiec.

\- Archiwum spalimy na samym początku. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, gdyby któraś z tych teczek trafiła w niepowołane ręce?

\- Obok archiwum są magazyny. - Asher na chwilę zagryzł wargę. Wyglądał jak uczeń, który zmaga się na klasówce z trudnym zadaniem. - Dobrze - skinął głową. - Zrobię to, o czym pan myśli.

\- Nie. Ty zniszczysz teczki, żeby nie mogli ich odtworzyć żadnym zaklęciem. Wszystkie z półek oznaczonych symbolem “WK”.

\- WK?

\- Wewnętrzny Krąg. - Rudolf ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że przestał się denerwować. Tak, jakby przekroczył ostatnią, mentalną granicę. - One muszą zniknąć, rozumiesz? Wybuch nie gwarantuje takiego efektu, coś mogłoby mimo wszystko ocaleć. Jakiś mały, brudny sekrecik.

Albo wielki i krwawy.

Asher wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Strzelają - zauważył. - Od drugiej strony. Dostali się na podwórze, pewnie ktoś im powiedział o tylnym wejściu. A skoro tam są, to…

\- To nie była jakaś super tajna wiedza, Charlie - przerwał mu Lestrange. - Wiele osób wiedziało o wejściu. Dostawcy, na przykład.

\- A jak już spalę teczki, to co wtedy?

Tym razem trudno było wytrzymać spojrzenie Ashera, zwłaszcza, że odpowiedź na to pytanie mogła być tylko jedna. Obaj dobrze ją znali.

\- Wtedy, mój drogi chłopcze - Rudolf upewnił się, że ma przy sobie zapalniczkę - zameldujesz, że zadanie wykonane, a potem bardzo szybko pobiegniesz w kierunku wyjścia. Tak szybko, jak nigdy w życiu. Jesteś gotowy?

Usłyszał potwierdzenie.

\- W takim razie na “trzy”.

_Raz_

Potworny huk zagłuszył na chwilę inne dźwięki. Widocznie Alastor Moody wybrał tę chwilę, żeby wrócić do akcji.

_Dwa._

W ostatnim oknie wypadła ostatnia szyba. Szkło rozprysło się na wszystkie strony.

_Trzy._

Pobiegli.

 

*

 

\- Nie kłamię! Szczerą prawdę mówię! - oburzył się Moose. Jego głos wyrwał Rudolfa z niespokojnej drzemki. Świat zawirował jak krajobraz za szybami pociągu, a potem wrócił do właściwych wymiarów: góra, dół, prawo, lewo, cela w piwnicy anonimowego budynku. - Gdyby nie ja, ganialiby w kółko co najmniej godzinę dłużej!

\- I pewnie nadal by żyli - podsumował Rhys z satysfakcją. - No to już wszystko jasne: uważają, że byłeś w zmowie z Lestrange’em i umyślnie wciągnąłeś ich w pułapkę. Zabiją cię, jak nic!

Moose zaklął pod nosem. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zabiją, to zabiją. Nie zabiją, to nie zabiją - oznajmił filozoficznie. - Po co wyprzedzać fakty?  A właśnie - zerknął koso na młodzika, który próbował wdrapać na murze swoje inicjały. - Przypomniałem sobie, dlaczego twoja pryszczata gęba wydaje mi się taka znajoma. Widziałem cię na ulicy, wtedy, w dniu ataku. Oskubaliście z kumplem sklep i próbowaliście wywieźć fanty poza dzielnicę. I co, skowroneczku? - klepnął się po udach. - Chyba kiepsko wam poszło, skoro trafiłeś do tego lokalu!

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Skończył wydrapywać literę “R” i zabrał się za “W”, które wymagało więcej wysiłku.

Rudolf sięgnął po kubek z wodą. Pragnienie nękało go niemal bez przerwy, jakby spędził na pustyni co najmniej dekadę.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi.

\- Oho, kolacja nadchodzi - stwierdził Moose, ale nie miał racji. Strażnik nie przywiózł wózka z wałówką, ręce miał puste. Podszedł od razu do kobiety, która uwiła sobie w kącie gniazdo z koców i odmawiała modlitwy, przebierając palcami po nieistniejącym różańcu. Podniosła głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy intruz stanął dwa kroki od niej. Oczy miała okrągłe i błyszczące jak oczy ptaka.

\- Proszę wstać. Idziemy.

Zero reakcji.

\- Proszę pani, musimy iść. Rozkaz generała.

Znowu nic. Pusty wzrok, bez śladu zrozumienia. Wargi po raz setny szepczące “Ojcze nasz” lub “Zdrowaś Mario”.

\- Panie władzo, ona nic nie rozumie. Na głowę jej padło. - Nie wytrzymał Moose. - To wariatka, w niczym wam nie pomoże!

\- Nie pytałem cię o zdanie, Moose.

Po kilku kolejnych próbach nawiązania kontaktu, strażnik stracił cierpliwość i sam podniósł kobietę z podłogi. Nie próbowała się szarpać. Zmieniły się tylko dźwięki, które wydawała: modlitwa przeszła w zawodzenie, zawodzenie w szloch, a ze szlochu wykiełkował wrzask, świdrujący w uszach jak alarm przeciwlotniczy.

\- Dokąd ją zabieracie? - Rudolf usłyszał głos Malfoya. - To tylko kucharka. Jej jedyną zbrodnią jest gotowanie dla niewłaściwych ludzi.

\- Kto by pomyślał: Lucjusz Malfoy, obrońca uciśnionych! - zakpił strażnik, walcząc z kobietą, która leciała mu przez ręce. Nie była ciężka, ale doprowadzenie jej do drzwi i tak stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie. - Jak opowiem o tym generałowi, to mi nie uwierzy!

\- No, czasem przypalała kotlety. - Malfoy usiadł prosto. - A właśnie, jak już gawędzimy o przestępstwach, to co z naszym adwokatem? Podobno w tym kraju każdy ma prawo do uczciwego procesu...

Rudolf z trudem rozkleił powieki, które znowu obrosły ropą. Nie powiedział ani słowa, za to znalazł rękę Lucjusza i ścisnął ją tak mocno, że tamten skrzywił się z bólu, Od razu zrozumiał przesłanie i więcej się nie odezwał.

Kobieta, wyjąc jak potępieniec, zniknęła na korytarzu w towarzystwie strażnika.

Trzasnęły drzwi.

\- Przecież jej nie zabiją - powiedział Moose, takim tonem, jakby sugerował coś wręcz przeciwnego. - To kucharka, prawda? Sam tak mówiłeś - popatrzył na Malfoya, który w odpowiedzi jedynie prychnął. - Po co mieliby zabijać kucharkę?

\- A po co ją aresztowali?

Moose wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kobitka miała pecha. Była w budynku, gdy zaczął się atak, więc zwinęli ją razem z resztą. Ot i koniec historii!

Malfoy nie skomentował. Położył się na podłodze i przykrył kocem aż po czubek nosa.

\- Pewnie zabrali ją, żeby wypuścić. - Moose nie dawał za wygraną. - Sprawdzili papiery, przesłuchali, kogo trzeba, i wyszło im, że babka nie zrobiła niczego złego. Nie miała nawet tatuażu!

\- Jesteś pewny?

\- Daj spokój! Naprawdę wygląda ci na śmierciożerczynię z Wewnętrznego Kręgu? Albo frontowca z pierwszej linii? -  To już było za wiele nawet dla Moose’a. - Jezu, Malfoy, napij się lepiej wody, bo ci się w głowie miesza od tej duchoty!

To powiedziawszy, ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do nich tyłem. Umilkł na dobre, co oznaczało najbliższe dwie godziny.

Rudolf przetarł powieki palcami i pomyślał, jak to się przedziwnie plotą ludzkie losy, zwłaszcza podczas wojny. Można być kucharką, a jednocześnie szpiegiem. Można gotować zbrodniarzom, żeby zarobić na życie. Można zabić z niewiedzy, przez przypadek, a można to zrobić umyślnie, zwłaszcza, gdy się skończyło studia z alchemii, specjalność trucizny. Ciekawe, co się stało z Severusem Snape’em - to była kolejna myśl, logicznie wynikająca z tej pierwszej, bo Severus także był alchemikiem, najlepszym, jakiego Riddle kiedykolwiek zdołał zwerbować. Jego dalsze losy były Rudolfowi nieznane.

\- Myślisz, że to ona? - Szept Malfoya był tak cichy, że Lestrange z trudem wyłowił go z szumu oddechów, pochrapywania, bicia serc i nerwowo przełykanej śliny. - Że to ją nam podesłali, żeby… - urwał nagle. - Cholera, list, kartki, kontakt z “córkami”, miałem wszystko jak na dłoni! A jednak, jak ostatni frajer, podejrzewałem Moose’a!

\- MIAŁEŚ podejrzewać Moose’a - zauważył Rudolf. Obaj wiedzieli, że w celi znajduje się “wtyczka”, nie byli tylko pewni, który ze współwięźniów został zwerbowany przez Szalonookiego. Kandydatura Moose’a narzucała się sama. - Sprawia wrażenie człowieka, który sprzedałby własną matkę.

\- Dałem się podejść.

Rudolf ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył.

\- Prawdę mówiąc - powiedział tylko. - Na początku podejrzewałem ciebie.

Kobieta wróciła następnego dnia w porze obiadu i od razu zajęła poprzednie miejsce, w kącie celi. Jej zachowanie nie zmieniło się ani trochę. Nadal bełkotała coś bez sensu, odmawiała różaniec lub po prostu siedziała, kiwając się monotonnie w przód i w tył, jakby nie miała pojęcia, kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Jej lewe oko przysłoniła opuchlizna, która rozlała się aż na policzek. Wargi były rozkrwawione, zwłaszcza dolna, chociaż trudno powiedzieć, czy z powodu uderzenia, czy ciągłego zahaczania o nią zębami.

Oczywiście wszystko mogło być mistyfikacją, spektaklem odgrywanym na użytek współwięźniów.

Albo mogło być prawdą.

\- Nadal mnie podejrzewasz - stwierdził Malfoy, gdy pochylili się nad miską, żeby zgarnąć ostatnie kawałki chleba. - Nie Moose’a, nie tę wariatkę, tylko właśnie mnie. Chyba powinno mi to pochlebiać.

Obaj jednocześnie spojrzeli w kierunku kobiety, która modliła się w swoim kącie. Spod rękawa koszuli, podwiniętej teraz aż do łokcia, wyzierały kreski tatuażu.

 

*

 

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że zamienili się z Charliem rolami. Nie powinien do tego dopuścić.

A jednak stało się: to on wylądował w archiwum z kanistrem benzyny, natomiast jego adiutant zniknął w labiryncie korytarzy, gotowy zrobić to, co major Lestrange powinien zrobić własnoręcznie.

Akta paliły się z trudem, niechętnie i bardzo powoli.

\- Sayonara, Rudolfie Lestrange’u - mruknął, gdy jego własna teczka, wyjątkowo opasła i oznaczona literą “P” jak “Podejrzany”,  zamieniła się w popiół. Nawet do niej nie zajrzał. Domyślał się, co zawierała.

Sądząc po odgłosach, w budynku trwała właśnie ostatnia bitwa, która nie miała nic wspólnego z ostatecznym starciem dobra i zła, za to wiele z kiepskim sprzętem, nierównowagą sił i zdesperowanymi, zbyt młodymi żołnierzami po obu stronach barykady. To od początku nie miało sensu, pomyślał Rudolf, podlewając benzyną kolejną stertę teczek. Ile godzin minęło? Dwie? Cztery? Więcej? Zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu - zegarek na jego nadgarstku od dawna wskazywał tę samą godzinę, zastygłą jak ćma w bursztynie, pod popękanym szkiełkiem. Równie dobrze mogła być ósma rano, jak i ósma wieczorem.

Ognisko na gruzach wyglądało całkiem do rzeczy, jak metafora albo pointa eseju. Płomienie lizały regały - niestety, metalowe a nie drewniane - i próbowały wspinać się wyżej, na grzbiety teczek. Z mizernym skutkiem. To, co powinno spłonąć, właśnie się dopalało, resztę Rudolf zostawił w spokoju, wychodząc z założenia, że albo diabli wezmą całą piwnicę (dobrze!), albo Moody i jego ludzie zyskają ciekawą lekturę na najbliższych kilka tygodni (gorzej). Tak czy owak, on sam nie miał już na to żadnego wpływu.

Zwłaszcza, że skończyła mu się benzyna.

\- Są wszędzie. - Głos Ashera brzmiał tak, jakby dobiegał z zaświatów. - Słyszę kroki na schodach.

Rudolf przycisnął słuchawkę do ucha. Przytrzymał ją ramieniem, żeby wolną ręką przyłożyć zapalniczkę do ostatniej teczki. O dziwo, zajęła się ogniem od razu.

\- No cóż. Tego się spodziewaliśmy, prawda?

Zakłócenia. Cisza na linii. Potem słowa.

\- Daliśmy im łupnia, majorze. Długo o tym nie zapomną.

To nie było pytanie, ale tak właśnie zabrzmiało: jak coś, co wymaga potwierdzenia, i jakby od tego potwierdzenia zależał porządek wszechświata. Dlatego Rudolf przytaknął, rzucając na ziemię dopalający się papier. Pomyślał przy tym, że Szalonooki musi być wściekły. Kto by pomyślał, że garstka urzędników i rezerwistów stawi czoła takiej potędze!

\- Och, nigdy tego nie zapomną - mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do Charliego, który z pewnością znalazł już to, czego szukał. Magazyn był niedaleko. - Zwłaszcza po tym, co im zaserwujemy na sam koniec... Jesteś gotowy?

To ja powinienem być na jego miejscu, przemknęło mu przez głowę po raz kolejny. Dlaczego zgodziłem się, żeby zrobił to za mnie?

Bo chciałeś zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Moody’ego, gdy zrozumie, w co się wpakował.

Bo chciałeś zobaczyć, jak się boi.

\- Tak jest, majorze.

\- W takim razie czekaj na znak.

Miał nadzieję, że ktoś z jego ludzi - ktokolwiek, niechby chociaż jedna osoba - przeżyje to starcie, wróci do domu i dożyje w spokoju późnej starości. Nie wierzył w to, ale miał nadzieję. Być może jeszcze walczyli, niedobitki, straceńcy, zdesperowani, niedoświadczeni i zbyt przerażeni, żeby po prostu przestać. Jego ludzie. Powiedział im to samo, co Asherowi: nie mogę wam rozkazać, żebyście zostali, mogę tylko zapytać, czy wolicie się poddać, czy walczyć ze mną aż do końca. Zostali wszyscy, włącznie z obsługą kuchni.

Hałas rósł w siłę. Tamci byli już blisko. Zbiegli po schodach i ruszyli korytarzem wprost do zamkniętych drzwi na samym końcu.

Rudolf nie zamierzał im niczego ułatwiać.

\- Wiem, że tam jesteś, Lestrange - usłyszał. - To koniec, słyszysz? Jesteś aresztowany. Poddaj się, albo zrobimy z ciebie miazgę!

No proszę, pomyślał z satysfakcją, sadowiąc się na kupie gruzów i wyciągając z torby jedyną rzecz, która tam pozostała, czyli flaszkę whisky od generała Riddle’a. Okazuje się, że nawet taki drań, jak ja, miewa czasem odrobinę szczęścia.

Alastor Moody pofatygował się do piwnicy osobiście.

Doskonale.

\- No to chodź do mnie, Moody! - odkrzyknął, mocując się z korkiem. Zapach whisky zmieszał się z wszechobecnym smrodem spalenizny.  - Na co czekasz? Potrzebujesz specjalnego zaproszenia?

Do słuchawki powiedział: minuta! Zanim ją odrzucił, usłyszał jeszcze odległy jak echo, na wpół realny głos Charliego Ashera - To był zaszczyt, majorze - a potem wszystko umilkło.

Zdążył upić łyk trunku, gdy drzwi runęły do środka, wyrwane z futryn przez dziarskich aurorów. Było ich przy Moodym co najmniej dziesięciu, gwardia przyboczna jak się patrzy, choć chwilowo, z winy własnego dowódcy, pozbawiona magicznych zdolności. Rudolf uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Jak to dobrze, że użyli zagłuszarki, pomyślał. Gdyby tego nie zrobili, miałby teraz utrudnione zadanie.

Chciał jeszcze raz przytknąć butelkę do ust, ale nie zdążył, bo ktoś wytrącił mu ją z ręki.

\- Sukinsyn chce się otruć!

Moody podszedł bliżej. Górował nad siedzącym na ziemi Lestrange’em jak kolos nad liliputem, ewidentnie czerpiąc z tej sytuacji przyjemność.

\- Naprawdę chciałeś? - zapytał. - Czy po prostu tak cię suszyło, że nie mogłeś wytrzymać do końca jatki?

Lestrange znów się uśmiechnął, w myślach odliczając mijające sekundy. Jedyne ocalałe oko Moody’ego było niebieskie, przekrwione i pełne nienawiści - oczodół, który pozostał po drugim, przykrywała czarna opaska. Paskudne blizny pokrywały czoło, policzki, a nawet kawałek szyi generała, przez co wyglądał jak monstrum, nieudolnie pozszywane z kawałków innych ludzi. Jak dzieło doktora Frankensteina.

\- Poczęstowałabym cię szklaneczką, ale moje zapasy właśnie wsiąkają w ziemię.

\- Jesteś aresztowany.

Rudolf pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, Moody - powiedział spokojnie. - Jestem martwy…

Generał zmrużył oko. Zrozumiał? Nie zrozumiał? Bał się? Żałował? Jego wargi, także zryte bliznami, wykrzywił grymas wściekłości.

\- ...dokładnie tak samo, jak ty.

Zatrzęsła się ziemia.

Huknęło.

  


*

  


Ból świdrował w skroniach, a oczodoły płonęły ogniem, jakby ktoś wlał do nich wrzącą lawę. Kontrola nad ciałem, którą Rudolf zaczynał odzyskiwać (a raczej myślał, że odzyskuje), siedząc w celi, okazała się złudzeniem - tak naprawdę nie kontrolował nawet własnych dłoni, które kurczowo zaciskały się na materiale koszuli. Dusił się w pomieszczeniu pełnym powietrza. Umierał z pragnienia, chociaż ktoś - może Lucjusz, a może Moose Fergusson - nieustannie wlewał mu wodę prosto do gardła, albo przykładał do warg wilgotny kawałek szmaty.

To był najgorszy atak ze wszystkich. Prawdziwy cesarz wśród ataków.

\- Wezwij strażnika. Kurwa, Moose, słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię? On tego nie przeżyje.

\- Młody! Walnij w drzwi! - padł rozkaz.

\- Dlaczego ja? Malfoy mówi, żebyś ty to zrobił.

\- Nie dyskutuj, tylko rób, co ci mówię! Jesteś bliżej.

Gdyby mógł, oderwałby się od ciała raz na zawsze, ale obojętnie jak bardzo się starał, coś ciągnęło go w dół, z powrotem do tej przeklętej skorupy. Drgawki nie chciały się skończyć, świat nie przestawał wirować.

\- Coś ty zrobił, Lestrange? Tak naprawdę? - Kątem oka dostrzegł Malfoya, który się nad nim pochylał. Leżę na jego kolanach, skonstatował, to dlatego nie uderzam głową o beton. - To nie wygląda na chorobę, tylko raczej…

\- Hej, wy tam, otwórzcie! - krzyczał Moose, waląc pięściami w drzwi. Widocznie nie zdołał przekonać Rhysa, żeby zrobił to za niego. - Potrzebujemy lekarza! Słyszycie? Otwierajcie, wy skurwysyny!

Wtedy, na gruzowisku, Rudolf wypił zaledwie jeden łyk zatrutej whisky, ale to wystarczyło: organizm, mimo upływu czasu, nie potrafił zwalczyć toksyny.

Gdyby wypił więcej, umarłby od razu.

\- Nawet się nie waż umierać - syknął Malfoy. - Nawet się, kurwa, nie waż.

Głosy oddalały się o wiele mil, o całe stulecia, aż w końcu były już tylko szeptem na końcu tunelu.

Jakiś trzask (pewnie drzwi).

Jakaś pyskówka (Gdzie lekarz? Nie widzisz, że człowiek umiera? A skąd ja ci wytrzasnę lekarza tutaj, teraz, o tej porze? Musi wytrzymać do rana. A jak nie wytrzyma? Pomyślałeś, co będzie, jeśli po prostu UMRZE? To go wrzucimy do dołu razem z innymi. Masz z tym jakiś problem, Moose? A może chciałbyś do nich dołączyć?).

Jakieś słowa, uparte, sączące się nieustannie prosto do uszu, ale nie docierające do celu (że nie zamykaj oczu, że nie śpij, że nie umieraj, że patrz na mnie, Lestrange, że chyba oszalałeś, jeśli ci się zdaje, że mnie tutaj zostawisz).

Jakiś krzyk (Moje córki! Pozwólcie mi wrócić do moich córek!).

Jakieś skomlenie (Obiecaliście mi, że wyjdę, tak czy nie? Generał Moody obiecał! Robiłem wszystko, co mi kazaliście, wszyściutko,  więc dlaczego, do cholery, muszę tu nadal siedzieć? Z tymi świrami?).

Jakieś groźby (To ty? To byłeś ty, mała, zdradziecka glizdo? Poczekaj, niech no tylko…).

Strażnik nie wytrzymał i uderzył chłopaka w twarz, tak, że tamten zatoczył się na ścianę,  a potem wycelował broń w Fergussona.

\- Ani drgnij, Moose - rozkazał piskliwym głosem. - Przysięgam, jeszcze jeden krok i wpakuję w ciebie cały magazynek! To nie są żarty.

Moose uniósł ręce. Wyglądał strasznie: jak wściekły pies, gotowy rzucić się na ofiarę w każdej chwili. Obnażył zęby, a jedno oko latało mu na boki w nerwowym tiku.

Ręka strażnika, ta z pistoletem, lekko zadrżała.

\- No, z tym się mogę zgodzić, panie władzo! - oznajmił. - Mnie też jakoś nie jest do śmiechu. Lepiej będzie, jeśli od razu zabierzecie to ścierwo do innej celi - splunął w kierunku chłopaka, który usiłował zatamować krew, cieknącą mu z nosa - bo nie gwarantuję, że dożyje w moim towarzystwie kolejnego poranka!

\- On mi grozi! Słyszeliście? Groził mi!

\- Nie lubię donosicieli.

\- A ty? Kim ty jesteś, Moose? - Chłopak dygotał ze strachu, ale nie przestawał mówić. - Pomagałeś śmierciożercom, tak czy nie? A potem co zrobiłeś? Przyszedł Szalonooki i od razu zmieniłeś strony, wystarczyło, że pomachali ci forsą przed nosem!

\- Niczym mi nie machali.

\- To jeszcze gorzej! Jesteś żałosnym wrakiem człowieka, Moose! Rzygać mi się chce na twój widok!

Rudolf jęknął.

\- Wybaczcie, że wam przerywam - powiedział Malfoy zimno - ale ten człowiek naprawdę potrzebuje lekarza. Albo chociaż czegoś na obniżenie gorączki. Jest rozpalony.

\- Jezu, a jeśli to jakaś zaraza? Zabierzcie mnie stąd, nie chcę tu umierać! Nie chcę…

\- Zamknij się, Rhys.

\- ...nie chcę, żeby mnie czymś zaraził!

Drgawki nie ustępowały, a gorączka sięgnęła zenitu. Rudolf pływał we własnym pocie. Jego świadomość to gasła, to wracała znowu, przynosząc ze sobą obrazy, które nijak nie wiązały się w spójną całość.

Pamiętał chłodne szkło, na którym zaciskał palce, krótko przed tym, jak sufit zawalił im się na głowy. Pamiętał, że ktoś - może sam Moody, a może któryś z jego pomagierów - wyrwał mu butelkę i cisnął nią w bok, trafiają w jeden z pustych regałów. Pamiętał odliczanie sekund. Generał patrzył na niego z góry i coś do niego mówił; gruz trzaskał pod butami jego żołnierzy. Alarm rozdzierał budynek od góry, aż po same trzewia, a w kącie archiwum dopalały się ostatnie teczki.

Pamiętał, że się nie bał, był tylko tak zmęczony, że w końcu stracił przytomność.

Obudziły go głosy.

\- Pomóż mi - padł rozkaz. - Nie udźwignę go w pojedynkę! Byłoby prościej, gdybyście nie obłożyli tej rudery blokadą antymagiczną, jakby to było pieprzone Alcatraz dla czarnoksiężników!

\- Decyzja generała.

\- Ależ nie wątpię! Proszę tylko, żebyście mnie wzywali, gdy pacjent jest jeszcze na chodzie, bo nie mam dwudziestu lat, żeby się bawić w podnoszenie ciężarów… No, jeszcze troszeczkę. Ostrożnie. Właśnie tak.

Podnieśli go i, bezwładnego, ułożyli na noszach. Drgawki powoli ustępowały, ale gorączka nadal była wysoka, nie wspominając już o krwawym kaszlu i spuchniętych, jakby wydętych od spodu, powiekach. Rudolf nie otworzyłby oczu, nawet, gdyby zależało od tego jego życie.

\- Co to było? Eliksir? Jakieś zaklęcie-pułapka?

\- Wybuch. Nie słyszał pan, co się wydarzyło w kwaterze głównej Riddle’a?

\- Wszyscy słyszeli - mruknął uzdrowiciel. - Ostatnia bitwa, fanfary, koniec wojny, możemy wracać do domów. Ale nie o to pytam.

\- Whisky. - Głos Malfoya dobiegał z oddali.

\- Słucham?

\- To była butelka whisky, panie doktorze.

  
  
  


07.06.2019 r.


End file.
